Visible imperfections have been detected on certain display screens of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices. In the display industry, these visible imperfections are labeled as mura, a Japanese word meaning unevenness or blemish. Mura appears as regions of low contrast and non-uniform brightness on the display screen. There are various types of mura, e.g., spot-mura, line-mura, and blob-mura. While many factors are believed to impact the presence and severity of mura of a LCD display, a causal relationship has been established between vertical stress bands created in glass sheets formed by fusion processes and line-mura in display screens using the glass sheets. Specifically, non-uniform thermal gradients existing across a fusion drawing machine while a glass ribbon is in the viscous or viscous-elastic state and is being drawn through the fusion drawing machine can produce vertical stress bands in the glass ribbon that can become frozen into the glass ribbon. On a display screen using a glass sheet characterized by vertical stress bands, line-mura appears as vertical bands of non-uniform light transmission. Presently, line-mura occurs mostly in twisted nematic displays. However, there is also a possibility that line-mura could occur in vertical alignment displays. The present invention addresses mura in display devices attributable to stress-induced birefringence in glass sheets used in the display devices.